JOIN US !
by Sakane-Sama
Summary: OC Gazettos - Quand un seul regard suffit pour faire tomber amoureux...


Titre: JOIN US !!

Auteur: Sakane-Sama

Raiting: T

Pairing: SakanexRuki (donc littéralement: MoixRuki 8D) YumixUruha (Une amie à moi x Uruha) et peut être un ReitaxKai.

Disclamer: Les gazettos ne m'appartiennent pas, les évênements relâtés dans cette fic ne se sont jamais passés.

Note: Une fic pour une amie fan de Uruha, donc, fallait bien que je m'incruste... xD Bonne lecture ^^ Cette fic ne contient pas de Yaoi, a part peut être un ReitaxKai.

Je n'aime pas particulièrement écrire des fics avec des couples hétérosexuels, mais celle là est marrante à écrire ^^

« - Yumi, est ce que tu peux installer ces packs au rayon boissons alcoolisés s'il te plait ?

- Alcoolisés ?

- Quoi ? Ca te gène ?

- J'aime pas l'odeur de l'alcool… »

Sakane soupira. Les deux jeunes filles travaillaient depuis quelques mois dans une superette ouverte 24h/24 dans un quartier un peu pommé de Tokyo. Elles n'étaient pas très bien payées, mais cela suffisait pour payer le loyer de leurs petits appartements. Yumi n'avait jamais été très attiré par le travail (ni l'alcool) mais elle s'efforçait de le faire.

« - J'ai des packs à transporter et j'ai mon tour de caisse. Force toi un peu, aide moi !

- Ca va, ça va… »

Elle se déplaça lentement vers le rayon boissons alcoolisés.

« - Beurk, je sens déjà l'odeur me monter à la tête… »

Elle déposa les packs que lui avait donné Sakane à ses pieds et commença à ranger les produits sur les étagères. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de dégoût quand une bouteille de vodka lui glissa des mains, se brisa sur le sol et une partie du liquide gicla sur son pantalon.

« - EEEEEEEEEEEEERK ! »

Une personne s'approcha.

« - Mademoiselle… Ca va bien ? »

« Tiens, une voix masculine ? » se dit Yumi. A première vue, on aurait pourtant dis une femme. Effectivement, l'homme avait un visage parfaitement féminin. Ses lèvres pulpeuses parfaitement dessinées contrastait avec son visage extrêmement pâle, ses yeux étaient noirs et profonds. Ses cheveux bruns mèchés de blond tombaient légerement sur ses épaules, ou étaient suspendu par une dose de laque. En fait, il était vraiment beau. Yumi rougit légerement à la vue de son visage parfait avant d'arriver à articuler :

« - Euh… Désolé… Je vais bien… Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'alcool…

- Ah, c'est pour ça, dit il. Je vais vous aider si vous voulez.

- Ah, euh, oui je veux bien, merci… »

Il était gentil… Sa voix inspirait la douceur. Toujours rougissante, Yumi alla chercher une serpillière et, à l'aide du jeune homme, nettoya l'alcool qui gisait au sol. Elle se releva et dit :

« - Eh bien… Je vous remercie...

- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- …

- Ah et en fait.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes très jolie. »

Yumi rougit de plus belle. Jolie ? Il venait de lui dire ça ? à elle ? Non, non, enlève toi tes mauvaises idées de la tête Yumi… Elle allait s'en aller pour cacher sa gêne quand elle glissa sur une petite flaque de vodka qui n'avait pas été essuyée. Avant qu'elle se rétame misérablement par terre, le jeune homme la rattrapa. Elle le regarda un instant, avant de recommencer à rougir comme une pivoine et à trembler de tout son corps.

« - Rien de cassé mademoiselle ?

- Non, Non, rien merci. »

Gênée, elle se dégagea de ses bras et s'en alla en courant voir Sakane. Le jeune homme restait là, encore à fixer la jeune fille. Yumi courait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, sentant son regard posé sur son dos. Elle aperçu au loin une tignasse brune et de grands yeux bleus.

« - SAKANEEEEEEEEEE !

- Yu-… »

Elle se jeta sur elle, la renversant brusquement en arrière. La petite brune repoussa son amie avant de se relever, massant douloureusement son dos.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

- Sakane j'ai vu un type… Un grand Brun… Super féminin là…

- Caaaaaalme Yu, calme.

- Il était magnifique…. J'ai… j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir me lasser de le regarder…

- Hm… Tu lui as pas demander son numéro ?

- T'es folle !

- Bah… tu aurais du. Bon c'est mon tour de caisse, remet toi de tes émotions, et va ranger ces packs là.

- Quel rayon ?

- Animaux.

- Ok. »

Sakane se demandait quelle vision avait bien pu avoir son amie, car d'habitude, quand elle « matait » des beaux garçons, ça n'allait pas plus loin que quelque fantasmes. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi déstabilisée. M'enfin, ça allait lui passer… Sûrement…

La jeune brune s'avança vers le rayon animaux, un lourd carton dans les bras. Elle ne pensait à plus rien, sauf à _lui_. Pourquoi il hantait son esprit, alors que la pauvre jeune fille n'avait pu l'observer qu'une demi seconde ? Bonne question. Tout était parfait sur son visage. Ses yeux, sa peau, ses trais, son nez, ses lèvres… Aaah, ses lèvres. Bon ! Yumi réveille toi !

Elle jeta rageusement le paquet à ses pieds, ce qui n'arrangeait rien car celui ci vînt lui écraser les orteils, qui lui faisaient maintenant très mal. Dans un grognement sourd, elle commença à ranger les packs sur les étagères.

Il était maintenant 1h00 du matin. Durant tout ce temps, le jeune homme venait hanter les pensées de la jeune fille. Sakane arriva et se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

« - Yuuuuum, je suis crevééée…

- Je le suis autant que toi.

- En fait, j'ai cru voir le jeune homme dont tu m'as parlé… Et… Je dois dire… Il m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil.

- TU VOIS ! Il est magnifique hein ? Il était comment ?

- Brun…

- Hm…

- Des magnifiques yeux noirs…

- Hm…

- Les cheveux frisés…

- Frisés ?

- Oui.

- Tu as du te tromper alors. Ce n'est pas celui que j'ai vu.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant il était tellement beau…

- Hm… Bon, on va se changer les idées. On va boire un coup ?

- Volontiers… C'est toi qui m'invite.

- Bon on rentre alors ?

- Espèce de… Bon ok, je paye.

- Merciiii ! »

Elles enlevèrent leurs uniformes, dirent en revoir au personnel du petit magasin et s'en allèrent dans les rues sombres de Tokyo. Elles arrivèrent devant un petit bar assez sympa qu'elles avaient l'habitude de fréquenter après leur travail, le seul qui était ouvert à ces heures là. Le barman les accueillis avec dynamisme comme à son habitude, elles avaient finis par bien le connaître à force de venir ici chaque soir.

« - Salut les filles !

- Salut.

- J'vous sers comme d'hab' ? Diabolo fraise et bière ?

- Nan, prend moi un bon verre de Whisky. »

Sakane et le barman regardèrent Yumi avec des yeux ronds.

« - Tu bois maintenant Yum ?

- J'ai décidé de me bourrer la gueule ce soir.

- Hé ! Normalement c'est toi qui me ramène quand je suis bourrée, alors comment je vais faire moi ?

- Bah toi tu restera normalement, tu vas prendre qu'une seule bière ce soir, et tu me ramènera.

- Roh… Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'alcool ?

- Il y a un début à tout.

- M'okey… »

« Si ça peut me permettre de l'oublier… » pensa Yumi, qui ne pensait pas vraiment à la gueule de bois qu'elle allait avoir le lendemain.

Ce soir, elle ne vit rien passer. Premier verre… Deuxième verre… Troisième verre… Elle ne savait même plus combien elle en avait laissé passer comme ça. Un gros trou noir. Voilà ce dont Yumi se souvenait. Rien d'autre.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans le lit de son amie, vêtue d'un boxer et d'un T-shirt… Avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, et le visage du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré hier ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit. Elle se retourna rageusement dans ses couvertures, se retrouvant nez à nez devant son amie. Elle cria de surprise, ce qui lui valut une horrible migraine.

« - Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ?

- Tu te rappelle pas ? Tu t'es bourrée, tu as tout dégobillé sur le trottoir et comme ton appart' est bien trop loin, j'tai ramené ici.

- Mais pourquoi… Dans… Le… Même… Lit… ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« - ON L'A FAIT ?!

- Mais non crétine !!

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as supplié de ne pas te laisser toute seule et de dormir avec toi.

- J'ai fait ça ?

- Oui.

- Mon dieu. »

Yumi gémit en se recroquevilla sous les draps sous la douleur de son mal de tête.

« - Tu sais Yum…

- Quoi ?

- Hier, quand on était encore au bar…

- Oui ?

- Moi aussi, j'étais légèrement bourrée, mais pas autant que toi…

- Et ?

- Et bien, on rigolait de tout et de rien, comme des grosses débiles. Et un moment, je ne sais plus pourquoi, je sortis : « - Et tu sais quoi ? Elle s'est mise à fantasmer sur un mec qu'elle avait rencontré au boulot… »

- …

- Et tu as fondu en larmes.

- Ah ?

- Oui… Tu disais que tu voulais qu'il sorte de tes pensées. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai voulu te ramener.

- Sa'…

- Oui ?

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de ce mec.

- Bravo, tu viens de t'en rendre compte ?

- Mais euh ! Si tu savais à quel point il me hante !

- Tu sais, le mec que j'ai vu hier…

- Quel rapport ?

- Laisse moi finir ! Je commence à devenir comme toi à propos de lui.

- Ah ?

- Si tu aurais vu à quel point il était magnifique…

- Hm… Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je crois qu'on va créer un club. Le club des grosses niaises qui tombent amoureuses d'un mec qu'elles ne connaissent pas et qui est impossible à rattraper.

- Bonne idée.

- Sur notre magasin, il y aura une pancarte avec marqué « JOIN US ! » dessus.

- Ha, pas mal ! »

Elles rigolèrent un instant comme ça. Puis, il y eu un silence.

« - Bon, j'vais nous préparer un truc à manger, dit Sakane. »

La petite brune sortit lentement de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, une douce odeur d'œuf et de bacon vinrent jusqu'au narines de Yumi, ce qui l'encouragea à sortir du lit. Elles prirent toutes les deux leur petit déjeuner en silence puis Sakane se leva et alla vers la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bon bain brûlant. Yumi, elle resta plantée sur sa chaise, à observer sa tasse de café non terminée. Elle pensait à quoi ? Vous devriez le savoir, à force de l'entendre… Cet homme, qui commençait à faire naître dans les pensées de la jeune fille des fantasmes de plus en plus pervers… *keuf keuf* Mais non, Yumi n'était pas comme ça ! Plus elle y pensait, plus elle devenait amoureuse d'un homme totalement inaccessible qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Soudain, elle se leva, Elle alla jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et commença a se frapper la tête de toutes ses forces contre le bois. Sakane sortit précipitamment, trouvant Yumi affalée par terre. Elle avait une serviette nouée au niveau de la poitrine. Elle s'écria :

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'es malade ! »

Elle releva la pauvre brune, lui mis une claque amicale sur la joue et lui dit :

« - J'crois que t'a besoin d'un p'tit remontant…. »

Yumi écarquilla les yeux.

« - Boire ? encore ? Oh non pitié… »

La jeune brune aux yeux bleus soupira.

« - Mais non pas forcément boire… Quelque chose qui te changera les idées. Je sais pas moi… Sortir en boîte ?

- En… En boîte ?

- Oui en boîte… Ca te dirais ? moi aussi j'ai besoin de sortir de toute façon.

- On va pas au boulot aujourd'hui ?

- On est Lundi… On a pas travail le lundi et le mardi… tu te souviens pas ?

- Ah si…

- Alors ?

- Eh bien… On se bourra pas ? »

Sakane rigola.

« - Bien sûr que non, toi en tout cas non. »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et repartit vers la salle de bain.

« - Ce soir à 21h on part alors… Tu vas voir ça va être cool. »

Yumi n'en était pas aussi sûr. Elle avait toujours mal à la tête et n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir… M'enfin, elle allait lui faire plaisir. Elle retourna dans le lit de son amie, et, encore complètement crevée, elle s'endormit.

Un voix douce la réveilla.

« - Yumi ? C'est l'heure. Enfin, si tu veux te préparer avant. »

Sakane. Ha. La brune s'étira, bailla puis alla vers la salle de bain. L'air de la pièce était encore humide. Elle retira le boxer et le T-shirt de son amie, jeta les vêtements sales à travers la pièce et entra dans la douce. Elle régla la température de l'eau presque au plus chaud sans pour autant devenir brûlante. Elle pris du gel douche parfum framboise et fit couler une dose dans sa main. Elle commença à se l'étaler sur son corps, les aisselles, les bras, la poitrine, les parties intimes (bah oui faut bien hein xD), les jambes et les pieds. Elle se rinça alors, appréciant tout justement la sensation de l'eau presque brûlante sur sa peau. Une fois le liquide disparut, elle se lava les cheveux à la va vite, se rinça une dernière fois et arrêta de faire couler l'eau. Elle ouvrit le rideau de douche et sortit de la baignoire. Le contact de l'air plus frais la fit légèrement frissonner, elle attrapa une serviette de bain et se l'accrocha autour de sa poitrine après s'être séchée. On frappa à la porte.

« - Oui ?

- Yum, tu voudrais pas que je te fasse un brushing ? J'sais pas, t'onduler un peu les cheveux…

- Hmmm… Je sais pas.

- Bah, décide toi !

- Hum, fais moi un truc avec de la laque.

- De la laque ?

- Oui. Plein de laque.

- HA, HA ! Tu me fais triper toi, j'vais te faire ça.

- Merci

- Bon, je peux entrer ? Installe toi sur une chaise devant de miroir, je vais prendre tout mes instruments.

- Ok. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune brune entra dans la salle de bain, tandis que l'autre l'attendais sagement devant le miroir. Elle attrapa une brosse, un humidifiant, un lisseur, un tube de laque et commença à faire une coiffure à son amie (Sans déconneeeer… u_u) Elle lui fit quelques tresses et lui suspendit quelques mèches avec la laque. Une fois ça finit, la jeune fille repartit se préparer. La jeune brune s'observait. Sakane ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça en coiffure. Elle se leva, traça un trait assez fin au crayon noir sous et au dessus de son œil, se mit une dose très légère de rouge à lèvres rose pâle et releva ces cils à l'aide d'un tube de mascara. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se maquiller, mais bon, c'était une occasion. Elle alla ensuite jusqu'à la chambre de son amie, où celle ci était en train de se préparer. Elle lui dit :

« - Sa, je crois que j'ai un problème.

- Lequel ?

- J'ai pas de robe de soirée.

- Ha, ha, j'ai pensé à tout t'inquiète pas… Tu veux mettre ta préférée non ? Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai pris les clefs de ton appart dans ton sac et je suis allée la chercher.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Merci !

- De rien. Elle est dans le salon, sur le canapé.

- Ok. »

Elle se précipita dans la pièce indiquée et se jeta sur sa robe qu'elle aimait tant. Cette robe était d'une grande beauté. Une fois mise, la poitrine de Yumi était mise en valeur grâce au tissu légèrement froissé qui la recouvrait et grâce au corset bleu relié par une ficelle noire qui lui entourais la taille. Un nœud relié a un bout de tissu bleu clair pendait sur le côté de la partie jupe. Le bas de celle ci était orné de dentelles blanches et rose. Le tout de la robe avait une couleur qui allait du bleu clair au bleu foncé, une couleur qui mettait en valeur le teint très pâle de Yumi.

Elle se vêtit de la robe, puis alla regarder dans le placard à chaussures de Sakane.

« - Sakane, t'as AUCUNE chaussures plates ?

- Si, j'ai des bottes… Ah non elles sont à talons.

- MAIS COMMENT J'VAIS FAIRE ?!

- Calme toi, ça te mettra en valeur des talons !

- Mais j'arrive pas à marcher avec des talons !

- Eh bien… Attends je vais chercher les plus petits talons que j'ai… »

Yumi se rongeait nerveusement les ongles à l'idée de porter une de ces horreurs à semelles compensées.

« - Je te préviens si tu n'as rien, j'y vais pieds nus !

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tiens regarde, ils sont plus petits que les autres ceux là… »

- Elle désigna à son amie une paire de chaussures très simples et neutres noires vernies et… avec avec quand même 5 cm de talons.

« - Mon dieu… Sakane tu me vois avec ça toi ?

- Estime toi heureuse que ce soit pas des talons aiguilles !

- ARG !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai eu une vision de moi avec des talons aiguilles…

- Ok… laisse tomber, enfile ça. Tu vas voir, c'est pas si terrible.

- C'est toi qui le dit ça… »

Yumi enfila en grognant les chaussures tant haïes. Aïe… C'est pas du tout agréable des talons… Mon dieu, comment allait-elle passer une soirée entière comme ça ?

« - Bon Yum, je finis de me préparer et on y va.

- Ok. »

Quand Sakane sortit de sa salle de bain, elle était maquillée d'un rouge à lèvre rouge assez voyant, un trait fin de noir en dessous des yeux et une couche plus épaisse au dessus, des cils relevés au mascara, et des ongles maculés de vernis tout aussi rouge que son rouge à lèvres. Elle avait une robe qui lui tombait juste au dessus des genoux, une robe rouge avec un corset rose assortit à son maquillage. La partie jupe et la partie au dessus du corset de la robe étaient ornées de froufrous noirs. Cette robe lui allait à merveille, faisant ressortir comme à Yumi, son teint pâle naturel. Ses cheveux étaient lissés, faisant ressortir eux aussi le rouge de sa frange et leur couleur brune. Et ses chaussures… Oh mon dieu ses chaussures. Chaussures a semelles renforcées, talons de au moins 10 cm de haut et avec des bouts de tissus écossais de toute part, reliés par un lacet lui aussi au motif écossais. Yumi s'imaginait à penne dedans qu'elle en vomissait. Enfin bref.

Les jeunes filles enfilèrent une veste légère et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'appartement. Après avoir descendus les escaliers de l'immeuble, elle allèrent vers la boîte de nuit à la mode d'un des quartiers chics de Tokyo.

Leur folle nuit allait commencer… Yumi la craignait, Sakane s'en exitait.

A suivre…

-------------------

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Chapitre ENFIN finis xD

Alors Yum, contente 8D ?


End file.
